1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning devices.
Cleaning devices are available, known as "sweep mops", which comprise a mop pad mounted on a pad holder attached to a handle so that the operative area of the pad lies flat on the surface being mopped as the mop is used with a sweeping action. Such mops are in general use for the wet or damp mopping of large surface areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desired to subject a surface to a wiping or polishing treatment using a similar sweeping action, and paper or cloth "wipes" are commonly used attached to a broom-like or similar style holder. Paper or a similar material can wipe clean a surface without leaving smears.